


Findings

by Vicky



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like a snowflake lying on the Ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Findings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic centered on Vala. Dialogues from the eps come from Gatenoise. This fic was written for an icon meme over at my LJ. (written in 2007)

She had never seen something like this before. She had never thought that a City like this could exist somewhere. But it did. Atlantis was impressive and she now understood why Daniel wanted to come.

Atlantis, the Great City of the Ancient, lost in the Pegasus Galaxy. She knew the story behind it for having asked Daniel once. He talked about it so often that she wanted to know what was so exceptional about it. She hadn't felt impressed at all when he told her, but now…

Now it was different.

Now she was there and she was seeing it by herself. She took her first sight of the City while she was still aboard the Odysseus and her first thought was that Atlantis looked like a snowflake lying on the Ocean. She wanted to explore it but she knew they couldn't; Daniel wouldn't let her do it, not while they had to find information about Merlin's weapon. Maybe later she could convince him to take a look around, after all he was the one who always wanted to come.

But for now, they were in the holographic room, asking questions to a hologram of an Ancient woman who lived in the City centuries ago. And she was bored. Daniel was doing all the talking, not taking her suggestion to just ask for the information they need; according to him, it would never give him the right answer. But she was bored and she would try anything.

"It would take all of 11 seconds," she tried again, and Daniel actually groaned before giving up.

"Hello, we're looking for the names of two planets known on Earth in ancient times in the dialect of old English as Castiana and Sahal. Satisfied?" he asked, visibly annoyed.

She said nothing, simply turning her back to him and walking towards the back of the room. Maybe it wouldn't work, but it didn't hurt to ask. They would probably spend all their time here, right up until they would have to go back to Earth and they would never have time to explore the City. It wasn't like Daniel would let her go out there on her own; he was probably worried about what she could do or find. So she was stuck there with him until they found something to help them.

"Taoth vaclarush and valos cor."

She stopped and slowly turned around. Ok, she was actually surprised that it had worked. And Daniel was too though she couldn't see his face. She guessed she could just shut up and let him accept the fact that she was right but no. He deserved a little bit of teasing.

"Now I'm satisfied. You see, Daniel? It doesn't hurt to ask." She suspected that at this very moment he probably wanted her to shut up. "I gladly accept your apologies and thanks," she said and Daniel whipped his head around to look at her, narrowing his eyes at her. "What? You should really thank me! You've found the planets locations thanks to me!"

She could see he was exasperated and was trying to not say what he was really thinking. But she was right, they got what they wanted thanks to her. And now, they had plenty of time to visit the City before the Odysseus was scheduled to be back. And she couldn't wait to find out about a thing or two. Maybe she could even coax Daniel into some fun… And if he didn't want to, she was sure she could find someone else here…

But now, time's up. They could leave the room, they have what they wanted.

"Daniel."

"Mmmm…"

"We got what we came for."

"I know."

"Shouldn't we be out there telling someone?"

"Not yet."

Uh oh. The two most dreaded words that could come out of Daniel's mouth. They weren't ready to leave this room…

Fini.


End file.
